To provide efficient customer support responsive to customer requests received via, for example, a telephone network or the Internet, an enterprise may employ a multiple customer interaction systems (also known as transaction processing systems). Examples of such customer interaction systems include Automatic Call Distributors, (ACDs), web servers, e-mail servers, work flow servers or network routers. These multiple customer interaction systems may be located at a single site (e.g., a call center) or may alternatively be distributed over multiple sites. In order to route customer requests efficiently to agents coupled to multiple customer interaction systems, it is advantageous for a customer interaction manager to have a site-wide or enterprise-wide view of resource availability and efficiency, regardless of the type of customer interaction system on which the relevant interaction occurred.
The presentation of information and statistics pertaining to various parameters within a customer interaction system to a manager is useful so as to allow the manager to reconfigure and allocate system resources, to thereby increase the efficiency with which customer interactions may be conducted. For example, consider the situation wherein a customer interaction system in the form of a ACD distributes telephone calls to multiple agents. Information concerning maximum hold times, average hold times, maximum talk times, average talk times, and ring times is useful to the manager in accessing performance of the relevant agents, and determining whether the relevant ACD is under- or over-staffed. The above-identified information may also be useful to an automatic alarm or re-configuration system that performs dynamic resource allocation and load balancing operations.